


sunburnt

by nishanightray



Series: growing attached series (juzen) [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, beach date, hints of 707/MC, post Seven's route and secret endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: Juminzen week day5, prompt: Beach Date.I wanted to go for the hurt/comfort one, but then I realized I needed the fluff <3--“Are we supposed to start flirting now?” Jumin said after a beat.Zen rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the stupid question.That is, until Jumin’s hand reached for his.





	sunburnt

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Takes place a year after the end of the game (intended as Seven's route & secret endings).  
> 2\. MC has ended up with Seven.  
> 3\. The twins' real names are used.  
> 4\. For the MC's name, I chose the one I used while playing, 'Aria', since I can't get used to simply call her 'MC'. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read my other stories. Enjoy!

**sunburnt**

 

**.**

 

Zen didn’t dare moving from under the beach umbrella; he had nightmarish memories of the last time he went swimming –it was like the sun itself had decided to set his whole body in fire, his skin had turned red in an instant and his back had hurt for two weeks at least. It had been literal hell, something he never wanted to experience ever again.

That said, he wouldn’t have passed off an opportunity to go to the beach with the other RFA members, who had become in time his true family.

He didn’t want to be left out and he was also worried about the fact that Jaehee and Aria were going to wear some sort of swimsuit and they would inevitably attract unwanted attention –his almost motherly instincts of protection towards the two woman instantly activated when he sensed they were being looked at in an unpleasant way, or if he heard comments about them.

Not that they really needed protection.

One cold look from the girls was generally enough to frighten potential molesters, but otherwise Saeyoung and Saeran could come across as pretty scary if they wanted to. Saeran was the most unexpected, but he had long since learned to love and respect his sister-in-law and everyone knew he wouldn’t have forgiven any threat to his new-found domestic peace.

(Zen still found him incredibly scary. How could someone who needed a lifesaver to be in the water be that _terrifying_?)

(Saeyoung had even managed to buy him a really cute duck-shaped lifesaver and whenever he commented upon it Saeran looked torn between wanting to kill him and ignore him to enjoy his time, floating peacefully.)

“Zen, aren’t you coming?” Yoosung asked him.

He was holding up a lotion against the sun, probably also afraid to get burnt, and for a moment Zen contemplated asking him to let him borrow it.

But he quickly gave up, as he didn’t trust the lotion enough to prevent story from repeating itself.

“Maybe later,” he said. Yoosung looked at him, a slight pout on his face, then turned around.

“Jumin, are you staying here, too?” 

At those words, Zen stole a glance at his left and noticed that Jumin had not moved from the lounger he’d taken hold of from the first moment their feet had touched the sand. It was so weird not seeing him wearing a suit, but just an open, Hawaiian shirt and a pair of black trunks. He had also brought sunglasses, but they sat on his head instead of his nose.

(Zen didn’t think he looked cool. Not even one bit.)

“I don’t really like swimming,” Jumin said, then shrugged.

He’d have probably felt a lot more comfortable in his huge house, with his cat, rather than being here, but Zen knew that, like him, Jumin wouldn’t have passed off an occasion to be with the RFA.

Yoosung glanced from one to another, then gave up.

“Alright, stay here and flirt,” he said, sighed, “I will go have fun with the others!” 

And before they could answer, he had already ran to join the twins and the two women in the water.

“Are we supposed to start flirting now?” Jumin said after a beat.

Zen rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the stupid question.

That is, until Jumin’s hand reached for his.

Zen frowned and moved his hand out of reach.

“Are you seriously just going for it? Do you know we are in a public space? Where’s your common sense?” he hissed.

Although their relationship was pretty much established at this point, it didn’t mean they could go public about it; it had took a while to tell even the RFA members, let alone the whole world. Zen huffed –something like this could have ruined both their carriers, Jumin couldn’t _not_ realize this…

“I know we can’t, but I still want to.”

It didn’t mean he wasn’t impatient about it, though.

“Well, not now, not here,” Zen said, and it was final. He stole a glance out of the corner of his eyes and he was relieved to see that Jumin had withdrew his hand; however, he didn’t seem too pleased about it.

“I thought holding hands was a must for a date,” he noted calmly, as though he  was talking about weather and not about his sentimental life. Zen stared at him.

“Do you think of this as a _date_?”

“Wouldn’t you commonly call this a beach date? We are at a beach and we happen to be datin—”

“Ssh, ssh! Goddamnit, do you really want people to find out?!”

“Okay, then,” Jumin huffed, “let’s say we happen to be _very close_.”

Zen shook his head, exasperated.

“God, why are you so stubborn about it? Don’t tell me you were hoping for a beach date?” he said, aiming to mess around with him a bit. Jumin was always teasing him, so it felt good to pay him back whenever he could. However, Jumin did not react to the provocation; in fact, he did not move at all, nor did he answer the question.

For the first time, Zen turned around and really _looked_ at him.

“Were you?” He asked again, incredulous. "Hoping for a beach date?" choking on the last bit.

Jumin was stubbornly quiet, but his lips were pursued and he was clearly uncomfortable, so much that Zen didn’t know whether to keep teasing him or to just leave it –he wanted to get some reaction out of Jumin, but at the same time he was as embarrassed as him. _Hell_ , _it's getting really warm here._

Zen gulped and mentally kicked himself for the way his teasing had backfired horribly. Jumin seemed to notice that there was something wrong.

“You’re pretty red. Did you get sunburnt?” he said, staring at him curiously.

“I-I did not!”

“Then are you thinking about that beach date? We can still go for it,” Jumin said. “We can go somewhere more… private.” His tone lowered considerably, making Zen gulp again. It didn’t sound like a bad idea, coming from the jerk – except it was a very, _very_ bad idea. Still, it was inviting.

“Oh, damn it all,” Zen said, throwing his hands up in the air and raising up. “Let’s make it quick,” he added as he started walking towards the inner shore.

Jumin smirked and got up, following him.

 

(“I should buy a private beach,” Jumin then said, and Zen didn’t know whether he was joking or not. Weird sense of humor.

But they did actually end up finding a more private, deserted cut of shore, where they could walk along the seaside and quarrel about Jumin drawing cats on the sand. Zen wanted to push him in the water.

They didn’t notice the other guys walking in on them, while trying to find where they’d disappeared to for hours.)

 

(“I _told_ you they were flirting!”)


End file.
